Trapped in a Rose Garden
by pilotflyer98
Summary: Excerpt: 'I am running. It's too dark for me to see anything and the woods were too thick. I could hear the footsteps behind me as I ran faster, my heart beating out of my chest! I didn't know where I was going but, I knew I had to get away.'


**This is my first time writing a fanfic. I like vampire stories so I felt like I should write one. I tried my best. I own every part of this story. **

**Prologue**

I am running. It's too dark for me to see anything and the woods were too thick. I could hear the footsteps behind me as I ran faster, my heart beating out of my chest!

I didn't know where I was going but, I knew I had to get away.

**Chapter 1: Blue Eyes**

**3 days ago**

"Beep, Beep, Beep." I heard my alarm go off letting me know that I had to wake up now. I brushed my teeth, took my shower before I picked out my clothes. I decided to wear a white shirt that says:"Girly chick with swag" on it and pink sweats. I put on my Uggs, and sprayed on some Victoria's Secret that smelled like cherry blossoms. Then I headed to the bathroom and I thought I'd do a simple hairstyle. (I decided to just curl it slightly with the curling iron.)

I grabbed my sweat jacket, house keys, and book bag. I checked the time and saw that it was 6:40 already. I quickly walked downstairs and got an apple with a cup of coffee. I checked my phone and saw that I had a text from my best friend Rachel.

'Hey Klarrissa I'm outside! Hurry up cause u don't wannna miss the bus do you?' -Rachel

"I'm coming Rach. Don't rush me." –Klarrissa

Rach was the nickname I gave her back in Elementary School. She does this all the time before the bus comes. I threw away my trash and headed out the door. I saw her leaving without me. She could have waited a minute.

Rachel and I have been friends since our early childhood. I'm a tiny bit quieter than her but I'm still fun to hang out with. She's kinda shy but once you get to know her, she's fun to hang out with too. We're are both juniors at Lincoln High School.

When we got to the bus stop, there were 3 other kids waiting with us. They were quiet while standing with us but once we got on the bus, it was totally different.

Our bus was crowded. Rachel and I sat at the front of the bus while all he talkative kids were in the back. The bus ride was kind of long because we had 4 neighborhoods to go to, including mine. So it was loud and crowded.

When we got to school, we went straight to our lockers and got our books. Our lockers were facing the hallway so it was tough to get through the crowd.

"Hey Rach, have you noticed that the hallways look a bit more crowded than they usually do?" She looked around at the crowd then looked back at me.

"Yes it does look a little more crowded. I wonder why. Well I gotta go to class now. See ya later".

She left to go to her class after that. I closed my locker then I headed to biology. I had to maneuver around the parade of people that were in the hallway. I didn't see anyone new so I don't know why the hallways are so crowded.

Our school had popular groups of kids and unpopular groups of kids. The popular groups consisted of; jocks, cheerleaders, and a few popular nerds. The unpopular groups were composed of the weird kids, the quiet ones, and some nerds. Me and Rachel are kinda quiet, so the popular kids would categorize us as unpopular quiet girls, but we don't care.

I managed to get to biology class on time. Most of the kids were talking to their friends in the classroom. The late bell rung and our teacher, Mr. Stevens, told everyone to take their seats.

"Good morning class. Today we'll be reviewing the fundamentals of pollution and the Earth." He gave us a little smirk.

I swear he just loves to torture us with his lecture reviews. It's so exhausting. It's the most boring class I have. It would be more fun if Rachel was in this class with me.

In the middle of his review, the door opened and an administrator came in and told Mr. Stevens that we have a new student and the new kid came in right behind the administrator.

He had sandy brown hair, and he was about my height. It looked like he had blue eyes, sky blue eyes. I'm sure all the girls would flock to him. But me, I'm just gonna stay to myself.

The administrator left the room and Mr. Stevens showed him to a seat. He placed him in the seat next to me. OH WHY MR. STEVENS!? WHY!?

After 30 minutes of writing and tortuous lecturing, class was almost over and I was finishing up my work. As I was doing that, I noticed that the new boy was staring at me with his piercing blue eyes. It was kind of making me uncomfortable.

"Hello" I thought I'd catch his attention since he was staring at me.

"Oh hi. My name is James. What's yours?"

"Klarrissa."

"Ah Klarrissa, that's a very pretty name."

"Thank you." I couldn't hold back a little smile at his compliment.

5 minutes after his compliment, the bell rung and I headed on to my next class. I saw James come out of the classroom and he walked up to me.

"Hey Klarrissa." He greeted me when he came up to me.

"Hi James." I responded.

"It was really nice meeting you. You seem like a really great girl to talk to." He was blushing a little bit.

"Aw thanks. It was really nice meeting you too." He was a really nice guy. I thought we could be really good friends.

"Well Klarrissa, I gotta get to my next class. I'll see you later."

He walked off into the crowd while I was questioning myself as to what just happened.

James had a really nice personality. He had a charming voice that was very smooth and charismatic. I actually noticed that a couple of girls kept looking at him in class. I knew that would happen. He is a nice-looking boy but geez; he's not a Calvin Klein model.

I think I'll tell Rachel about him on the way home but for right now, I have to get to class.

**I hope u guys liked it. If you enjoy this chapter I'll keep coming out with more. Please Read and Review, I appreciate feedback from u all and I'll update as soon as I can **


End file.
